The Story of The Lich King
by ptd the shiny
Summary: It was a foggy night and all was calm in the horde lands. until IT happened. sorry i suck at summaries and have short first chapter because it felt necessary for a cliffhanger. sorry if i don't upload quick, though I probably will. wordpad messed my returns up so i couldn't separate lines in the first chapter and it didn't do italics and bold when i uploaded it.
1. The first lich

Chapter one

The Dark Shaman

** A/N: Hey everyone, Ptd here. You may have seen me review in guest form but thats because I was on my 3DS and i didn't want to log in. Anyway this is my first story for anything on fanfiction, here is my idea of the origination of the original lich king, the dark shaman Ner'zhul. Please R&R! Enjoy the story.**

_The horde camp approximately 20 years ago, night._

ROUGENT'S POV

I was just a rogue classed worgen. I was sent to spy on the horde. I was in the graveyard when I saw something... disturbing happen. Like I said I was spying on the horde in the graveyard when I saw an orc shaman enter it. It was a foggy night and i was stealthed so the horde couldn't find me. I recognized the orc as one of their old healers Ner'zhul. _"wait,"_ I thought _"didn't he die?"_ I continued to watch. After about a minute a red mist started floating out of him. It materialized in to what i thought was a demon, though I haven't seen many so i couldn't be sure. Then Ner'zhul said "I killed as many of them as i could as you requested my master." _"What?" _I thought _"He killed people in the horde? I thought he was in the horde." _The demon started sniffing around "INTRUDER" it yelled in my direction. I got on my gryphon and started flying away. _"fly fly fly fly run run run"_ My mind was racing as I tried to escape.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just felt that it was a cliffhanger place to end it. Just to torture you MWAHAHAHAHA. Anyway i should have another chapter up soon, if i remember how to upload hehe. No but seriously as of now when im writing this I don't know how to upload. BYE.**


	2. The First Death Knight

Chapter 2

The First Death Knight

**A/N: Hello once again everyone, I can only update 1-3 times a day until the day after tomorrow, and HAPPY NEW YEAR *it starts raining confetti*. Well not yet, it's still 7 hours and 12 minutes left when I'm typing this sentence. Well I'm going to be playing Monopoly with my family later. I hope I can get a longer chapter. And I fixed errors that happened from wordpad copy and pasting so I had to browse my documents and stuffs. And if anyone is wondering Rougent is my Worgen rogue that I have on WoW. Please R&R! ENJOY!**

**Varian Wyrnn's POV**

"-And then the demon sensed me and I flew away on my Gryphon. That's what happened to King Wrynn." Rougent said, "Then I came right back here to report to you what happened like you ordered." At that moment a guard came running in to the room. "SIR SIR!" the guard yelled "PRINCE ARTHAS WAS KILLED!"

**A/N: Arthas: Yeah, SUUUURE I died. No, I was brought back, as the most powerful being of all, A DEATH KNIGHT!*Arthas starts laughing evily***

**Ptdtheshiny: shut UP ARTHAS *Ptd slaps him across the face* now go in the corner and think about what you've done.**

**Arthas: :( ok... *walks over and sits in the corner***

**Ptdtheshiny: your timeout will be done in 10 minutes.**

**Rougent's POV**

_What? Arthas, dead? _I thought.

"Send Tenas after him to heal him, or resurrect if he really is dead," King Wyrnn said. "And back to the Ner'zhul problem; we'll send Thengras, our head warlock, to try and contain the demon, and if he can't then at least identify the thing."

**Tenas's POV**

A guard came in to my room and said I was being sent to resurrect/heal Prince Arthas Menethil. I'm a druid, that's specialized in restoration. Also, I am the best healer the Alliance has ever seen, as they say here. So I'm the one to be called on when someone needs instant healing. It's also helpful when they make a portal for me to go in. Anyway, back to the mission. So they couldn't portal me because there was a giant fight with the newly arose Scourge, and every magic user, mage, shaman, warlock, priest, and monk, were too low on power to make a portal. So I mounted up on my blue drake and started flying towards the battlefield. When I got there everyone was staring at the ground in one place in shock.

"What happened?" I said.

"Prince Arthas died, and then was arisen by the Lich King, which has been found out by Rougent, is Ner'zhul the dark shaman," A Night Elf warrior said. "When he was arisen, he was in black metal armor and had a giant enchanted sword engraved with glyphs of power. We are calling him a Death Knight."

**A/N: OOOOK done with this chapter, I took a two hour break in between to play monopoly, like I said, and I've finished this! I took a lot of facts about Death Knights and the Lich King and stuffs from actual facts on the wiki. Also iash2 is now the editor of my story. Well, see y'all next time. Remember to R&R! PEACE OUT ~Ptd**


End file.
